Stupid Decisions on New Year's Eve
by tzmah
Summary: On New Year's day, Hermione woke up with a pounding headache after inviting her friends and some Slytherins to her flat for the New Year's countdown. Even though she was alone in her own bed, she knew she definitely messed up last night, big time. What happened and how's she going to deal with it now? Maybe something will come from her stupid decisions. EWE and lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me; I'm a broke college student.

Author's note: Hello! This is my first time writing a fic so please give me some feedback on this. I've been lurking around for a while and decided it was time to start writing now that I'm on winter break. Hope you guys enjoy!

~0~

Hermione woke up with a raging headache and saw that there wasn't a bottle of water or pepper up potion on her night stand. She groaned. That was never a good sign; she knew after a night of drinking she would always drink copious amounts of water, enough to warrant only a mild headache, and have at least one, if not two, bottles of water prepared along with a small vial of pepper up for the next morning. The few times she hadn't, there was always a story to be told.

 _At least I woke up in my own bed,_ she thought to herself. _Yeah right, of course I would wake up in my bed, the party was at my flat._

She let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding when she looked to the other side of her bed to see that, no, she did not sleep with anyone last night. That would've been a disaster, given that the people she invited over consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly enough, Pansy, Zabini, and Malfoy. Almost three years after the war, Pansy and Ginny had become surprisingly good friends, bonding over their love for all things fashion, while Zabini and Malfoy often worked together with Harry and Ron as they were all Aurors. The four would often get into arguments, only once begrudgingly admitting that they considered each other friends during a game of truth or dare and one too many shots of vodka.

To tell the truth, Hermione was a little disappointed that she didn't find anyone in her bed that morning, or afternoon, whatever it was. Maybe a tiny part of her wished she would get everyone pissed enough last night so she could wake up next to a certain blond but she would never admit to it. With that thought, memories of last night came rushing back.

They were at her place for the new year's countdown with multiple bottles of elf wine and champagne. At 9pm, drinks were passed around everyone started loosening up. Then, Ron came up with the brilliant idea of playing never have I ever. He then came up with an even more brilliant idea of getting everyone drunk by starting the game with "never have I ever tried firewhiskey" which resulted in everyone making statements that led to the most people drinking. It was impressive how the game didn't get too sexual too fast since Hermione was a little embarrassed about her inexperience in front of the Slytherins.

Ever since her relationship with Ron ended 6 months ago and they decided to remain friends, Hermione hadn't slept with anyone as her life consisted of work and more work. Even when they were in a relationship, they didn't have sex until after a year and they never did anything too adventurous.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone I just met within a day," Harry said. There it was. Who would've thought Harry would be the one to open up the topic. It was 10pm and it was time for the real game to start.

Hermione watched as everyone but herself and Harry take a sip of their drinks. She saw Malfoy glancing over at her with a raised eyebrow. She had to admit, ever since the end of the war, Malfoy really did grow into his sharp features, no longer the pointy-faced boy she used to know from Hogwarts. His short cropped hair and rolled up sleeves added to his effortlessly good looks. Hermione simply shrugged at him.

"Never have I ever had sex in a car," Ron said. Once again, everyone took a sip except for the person that made the statement. This time it was Hermione's turn give the Slytherins a surprised look. Who knew the Slytherins managed to discover this muggle invention?

After many more rounds, it was obvious that Hermione didn't drink to any of the sexual statements, while everyone else was now very drunk.

"Mione," Ginny wailed, "why is your sex life so boring? Don't tell me you haven't had sex since you dated Ron?"

At that, Hermione blushed.

"Bloody hell, it's true," Ginny gasped. "Girl, we need to get you laid."

"I am perfectly happy with my sex life, thank you very much," Hermione replied. She would never admit it to anyone, but even though she was close to Pansy and Zabini, she still felt uncomfortable around Malfoy. Maybe it's because you fancy him, a little voice in her head spoke. Malfoy was always in enigma to her; that's why he was so interesting to her, he was a mystery she couldn't solve.

"I can always help you out in that department," Zabini chimed in, giving Hermione a joking wink.

"No thanks," Hermione said flatly. The whole room instantly burst into laughter except Malfoy who momentarily glared and Zabini, then joined in with the rest. Hermione had always viewed Zabini as a friend and she was sure he felt the same way. Moreover, she reckoned Zabini to be too much of what people considered a fuckboy for her to get involved with. Zabini was known to shag anything with with two legs, whether it was a bird or a bloke, one night stands galore.

"Okay, that's it," Ginny said as the laughter started to subside. "You, Mione, as our host, cannot stay this sober. Here," Ginny poured her a fill glass of elf wine, "drink up, girl."

And it was all downhill from there. It was barely 11pm and they were all sloshed. By the time they started the countdown, Hermione could barely walk straight. She remembered she had promised someone a new year's kiss but she didn't remember who. Right before the clock struck midnight, she felt hands around her waist, and lips comings down on hers. Because of the alcohol, what started as a simple kiss became a full-on snog.

Hermione racked her brain. _Who was it?_ It couldn't have been Harry since he was dating Ginny, but it could be any of the other three guys. _Who?_ Hermione tried to think through the pounding headache as she grabbed the last bottle of pepper up from her medicine cabinet.

She gasped and dropped the vial when she realized who it was. The vial was left shattered on the floor as Hermione slapped herself in the face to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare.

 _Merlin curse me, did I just snog Blaise Zabini in front of Malfoy? Bloody hell._

Things really weren't going well for her that day.

~0~

Author's note: Let's say this first part was inspired by someone's stupid decisions during the new year's countdown :) Updates will be coming up soon so don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I really didn't feel a need for a beginning author's note at first but since this is the third time I've tried to upload this doc I thought I might as well complain :D But for real, thank you guys so much for the support on my first chapter 3

~0~

Hermione groaned again as she looked down at the shattered vial of pepper up. _Fuck me,_ she thought. _How did it end up like this? At least this wasn't the worst possible scenario,_ she tried to console herself, _it could've been Ron. Yeah right, there was no way it could've been Ron since he and Pansy were very obviously flirting._

Hermione used her wand to clear the mess on the floor. Since that was the last of the pepper up, she would have to rely on good old water and muggle medicine. She slapped herself again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Slowly, she made her way to the kitchen where she saw an envelope lying on her kitchen counter. As she took a closer look, she realized it was from Zabini. Hermione's face blushed bright red. He must've owled her earlier that morning. Yes, it was morning, and surprisingly early as it was only 11am. She took a few deep breaths before opening the envelope to Zabini's perfect cursive print.

 **Mione,**

 **If my memory serves, I believe we had quite the snog session last night.**

Hermione blushed again at that.

 **I have to say it was very much worth it asking you to be my new year's kiss and I hope you could say the same, but alas I know you have your eyes one someone else. What is there for me to do?**

Hermione managed to grin at Zabini's dramatics but she wondered, _what did Zabini mean when he said that she had her eyes one someone else?_ She kept reading.

 **Well if you want to know, he's at my place right now about to curse me into next week. I told him that I'm writing you a letter, not mentioning this part of course, asking how you are this morning and it's charmed to that I'll be notified when you finish reading it. He'll be popping over with some pepper up under the guise of helping you clean up your flat soon after.**

 **If he asks, say that I asked how you're doing and if you remember anything from last night.**

 **But for real, you better thank me, Malfoy does have a jealous streak and he might just let something slip. I'm giving you 15 minutes of that to sink in before I tell him to go over. I did tell you that I can help.**

 **Blaise**

Hermione stared at the letter blankly for the next few seconds. _Was I that obvious? I thought it successfully lied about it even to myself._ At this point, she had fully accepted the fact that she fancied Malfoy, especially when he would give her a heart melting smile when they walked past each other at the ministry… _Stop,_ she chided herself, _I'm past the age of raging teenage hormones. But the biggest question was how the bloody hell did Zabini realize it before she did?_

She reread the letter and paused. _Why did Malfoy want to curse Zabini? And what did Zabini mean by "Malfoy does have a jealous streak"? And what is he going to let slip? Could it be…?_ Hermione shook her head. _No way would Malfoy be interested in me. But if he did…_

Burning the letter with a simple charm, Hermione scrambled to her room to make herself look presentable. She charmed the smudged make up off and washed her face in the toilet sink. _Zabini said he'd give me 15 mins._ She stripped off the dress she was wearing since last night in favor of a light cream oversized shirt and Gryffindor colored shorts. She grabbed her hair into a bun. _Not messy enough, it looks like I put too much effort,_ she inspected her hair in the mirror. She let it down and grabbed it together into a bun again. _Much better._ She put on her bunny slippers and checked her mirror again to make sure that she was satisfied with her "I woke up this way" look. With a nod, she headed to the living room to inspect the damage done.

 _Now, do I act like I'm fine or do I act like this is the worst hangover I've ever experienced?_ She wondered to herself as she stared at her living room. It was a right mess and she was thankful that Malfoy was going to come over to help clean up. Even when doing chores with a wand only required a fraction of the time, it was nice to not be doing them alone. Hermione sighed and turned around towards the kitchen to make breakfast when she heard the floo go off and saw Malfoy's head floating in her fire place.

"Hey, Granger," Malfoy's voice came from the floo. "Erm, is it alright if I floo over to help you out with some cleaning? All of us made a sure mess last night and I don't want you to do the cleaning alone."

"Yeah, sure, thanks" Hermione stumbled over, almost tripping on the bunny slippers, and crouched down in from of the floo to answer. _Well, I guess I'll go with the "I have a really bad hangover help me" option,_ she thought.

She heard the floo go off again and Malfoy stood a few inches in front of her. She looked up from her crouched position and once again admired Malfoy's good looks. He was wearing muggle jeans and a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up as he always wore them. _I could get use to this view,_ she thought, _I wonder what it would be like when we..._

Suddenly realizing the position she was in, Hermione blinked twice before she quickly stood up. Due to her still thumping headache and the speed in which she stood, the world around her seemed to go black as she started swaying backwards. A pair of strong arms caught her in that moment and she became acutely aware that Malfoy was holding her tightly to his chest. This was the closest she had ever been to Malfoy and she could feel his radiating body heat and smell his cologne. _Amber, sandalwood, and the tiniest hint of vanilla, who would've thought Malfoy was such a romantic?_

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, probably loud enough for Malfoy to hear. Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy studying her face, his brows were slightly furrowed and his eyes were fill with worry. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione's eyes trailed down to his lips and she felt the heat rising to her face thinking of the intimate manner in which Malfoy was holding her.

~0~

Author's note: I was going to extend this chapter a bit but I thought you guys might want an earlier update. The part after this goes on for quite a while and I can't seem to wrap it up just yet so I'm just uploading this part first. I think the spacing between my updates would generally be around the same as this (think 3-5 days between chapters depending on length and my life lol).

Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to follow, fave, and review!


End file.
